The Invasion Continues
by ToonReviewer
Summary: No one has heard from Invader Zim in years. When the Tallest press the wrong button, they find Zim's base frozen. Meanwhile, Dib has spent the last few years in a mental hospital because of a mysterious encounter with Zim. And where is GIR?
1. The Nightmare is Back!

On the planet Foodcourtia , an Irken warship hovered next to a giant restaurant. Two green skinned, bug eyed and very tall aliens were addressing a large army of green skinned bug eyed and extremely short aliens.

"Greetings Irken Invaders! Welcome back from Operation Impending Doom II! We, the Almighty Tallest, wish to congratulate you on our success as we conclude this Operation and begin Operation Impending Doom III." Tallest Spork proclaimed.

"Good thing Zim didn't show up this time." muttered Tallest Red.

"Don't I know it. Wait, don't press that!" Tallest Purple exclaimed as he noticed an Invader reaching for a button labeled, "Call Zim"

"Give me that!" Tallest Red snatched the forbidden button from the Invader. "Don't you know what happened LAST time Zim showed up for Operation Impending Doom I? What is your name?"

"Invader Skooge, my Tallest" squeaked the Invader.

"Throw him in the airlock!" Tallest Red declared. "Now remember, under NO circumstances are you ever to press this butto…oops" Tallest Red realized too late that he had pressed the "Call Zim" button. Immediately, a view screen popped up.

"Oh, great going. I told you I should be in charge of the forbidden buttons." exclaimed Tallest Purple. On the view screen, the Tallest stared at the insides of a frozen house. Everything was covered in ice, from the couch, to the robot parents, to a very small, green skinned, bug eyed alien with his finger on a big red (but now blue) button. Suddenly, a red light appeared. The inside of the house began to defrost.

"Gudwhaha." exclaimed Zim, who was the bug eyed alien hovering over the blue, (but now red) button.

"Wha, how did I escape my frozen imprisonment? What IDOIT pushed the defrost button!" cried Zim. He turned around to see the faces of,

"Gaaa! The Almighty Tallest! I didn't…I mean, I thou…" Zim explained.

"…I hardly think WE'RE the idiots here Zim. How on Irken did you manage to freeze your base?" asked Tallest Red.

"I….I…I don't know. But that doesn't matter at the moment! I am ready to continue with Operation Impending Doom II!" Zim proclaimed.

"Zim, you see, the thing is…" Tallest Purple tried to explain but Zim would here none of it.

"I must thank you for reviving me. Now, I will contact you as soon as I begin my Invasion of the Planet Earth! Farewell, my Tallest" Zim said as he turned off the view screen.

"Now, to find out how long I've been frozen!" cried Zim.

Dib

FunnyFarm Home for the Crazed. Not the place you want to be visiting your son. But that's exactly what world famous scientist Professor Membrane and his daughter Gaz were doing as they stepped into a padded pink rubber room. On the middle of the floor sat a small boy in a dark trench coat.

"Dib" Professor Membrane said. Dib turned around. His glasses were cracked and his hair was a mess.

"I suppose you STILL don't believe me?" Dib said accusingly.

"Dib, it's not like I don't believe you about your 'alien'. It's just that we've locked you in this room until you change your mind." Professor Membrane stated.

"Plus we think you're crazy." said Gaz, not even bothering to look up from her Game Slave.

"I'm telling you, Zim is an ALIEN! WHY DON'T YOU BELEVE ME?" Dib exclaimed, his mouth foaming.

"Whoa, hold on there, son. If your school friend Zim is an alien, how come we haven't seen any flying saucers. Or robots. Or anything weird like that?"

"Zim's dog is a robot. His house has wires that probe the neighborhood. And I've been on Zim's ship! AND YOU STILL DON'T BELIEVE ME!"

"I see. Well I guess... oops, my 5 minutes with you is over. Now back to reality." Professor Membrane said as he slowly backed towards the door, being careful not to break eye contact with Dib.

"Gaz, why don't you stay with Dib. Do kid stuff, you know, play with a ball."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Gaz said, her eyes glued to her game. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared over the city.

"Wait, what was that?" Dib said. "It looked like an alien defrost sequence. And that can only mean...ZIM'S BACK!"

Zim

In between two large buildings, a small, odd, green and purple house began to reactivate. Gnomes that were knocked over and broken began to repair themselves. Inside, two robot parents began cleaning up the room. A mighty roar came from the basement.

"WHAT? I can't have been frozen for 10 Earth years!" Zim exclaimed.

"Actually, 12 Earth years." said Zim's computer, " I counted every second I didn't have to do any hard work. It was paradise."

"SILENCE! Computer, give me the details. I want to know EXACTLY why I froze my base." Zim commanded.

"Sigh, vacation's over, I guess. It may take awhile. I'm out of shape."

"Fine. GIR, we're going for a walk. I want to see how Earth looks after all this time! GIR? Where is that robot?"

Zim looked around. "Hmmm, normally, GIR would say something stupid right about now. What happened?"

"Oh, he's been adopted." explained the robot parents as they stared breaking things they were picking up, "Some cute little girl wanted a mutated piggy so we gave her ours."

"YOU WHAT? You...gave...my SIR unit...away. FINALLY! I've been trying to get rid of that defaulted robot for years." Zim pranced around the room, the traditional Irken happy dance.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, no wait, that's my favorite part of this job" laughed the computer, "but GIR has the access codes to your command base. If someone was to use those codes..."

"He wouldn't give those codes away. He's too smart for... curses. Alright, computer, lock on to GIR's signal. I'll go look for him."

GIR

"Hello, little piggy" A pudgy little girl screamed at a green dog. The dog was tied to a pink plastic chair next to a table set for tea.

"PIGGY! PIGGY, PIGGY PIGGY!" the green dog screamed back at her. His chair hopped around and around as he screamed, "PIGGY!"

"That's right, you're my little piggy. AND NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE YOU FROM ME!" she screamed in a demonic voice. Zim looked through the window.

"This might be harder than I thought."

Tak

"Oh great. We might as well cancel Operation Impending Doom III now." the Tallest were arguing with each other. The Irken invasion fleet was enjoying a ginormous Flaxor Pizza Beast in Foodcourtia.

" Maybe if we just ignore Zim, he'll go away." Tallest Red argued.

" That almost NEVER works. Zim will keep calling us with his plans to conquer Earth. We might as well just..."

"Excuse me, my Tallest." said a voice from the Invader crowd. The hungry Invaders parted. In the middle stood a female Invader. She looked angry and calculating. Her Sir unit MiMi stood by her side.

"Ah, Invader Tak. Can't you see we're busy trying to get rid of Zim?" Tallest Purple stated.

"I know my Tallest. I want Zim gone as well. Ever since he made me miss Operation Impending Doom I, I will not rest until Zim is destroyed!" Tak declared.

"That's creepy. And a little psychotic. I like that about you! But the thing is, your plan dosn't work with our 'Let's ignore Zim' plans. If Zim found out we're actually on Operation Impending Doom III, he'd ruin everything! So, thanks, and enjoy the Pizza Beast!"

"But, very well my Tallest. Mark my words, Zim will PAY!" Tak cried. She left the restaurant defeated. MiMi hung her robotic head in shame.

"I want Zim too." a voice from behind gave Tak a shock. As she turned around, Tak smelt deep fat grease. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I AM SIZZ-LORR! Zim used to work for me in Foodcourtia as punishment for destroying Operation Impending Doom I. I want him back!" Sizz Lorr explained. Tak smiled.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA! ZIM IS DOOMED!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Operation: Rescue GIR

Dib

"Gaz, please tell me you saw that!" Dib asked franticly. He was staring out a window with over-sized bars. Gaz's eyes were still stuck to her Game Slave.

"Shhh, I'm on level 100000243. 50000 more points and I beat my high score." Gaz said. Dib looked at her in frustration. Ever since he was 9, he knew aliens existed. At his birthday party, he was sure that clown was an alien. His babysitter, also an alien. Who puts kids to bed at 4:30? Okay, so maybe sometimes he was wrong. But he HAD seen an alien. Zim.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you? ZIM. IS. AN. ALIEN! I have to get out of here. If Zim's back, the whole world might be in danger." Dib looked over at Gaz, "Aha, just what I needed!" Dib grabbed Gaz's Game Slave from her hands. Big mistake. Gaz stared at her empty hands, her thumbs still pushing buttons.

"Dib, you only have 3 seconds of life left."

"More than enough time." Dib cried. He took apart the Game Slave, realigned a few wires and...

" Presto, I have invented a laser beam. Only enough power for one shot." Dib pointed the weapon at the wall. The pink rubber walls melted away, leaving Dib a giant escape route.

"Zim, pack your bags. I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Dib screamed as he ran outside. Gaz looked at her Game Slave. The heat from the laser had melted it completely.

"I was on level 1000000243. Level 1000000243" She kept muttering as she walked out the hole towards town.

Zim

Zim waited not so patiently outside a VERY pink house. His human disguise, two human looking lens to cover the bug eyes, and wig to hid the antennae, was in place as he paced back in forth in front of the house.

"WHAT'S TAKING HER SO LONG? Doesn't she go to Skool? Curse GIR for getting kidnapped!" Just then, the little pudgy girl walked out of the VERY pink house. Tied to her back was the little green dog.

"GIR! No, no no! She's not supposed to take GIR to Skool! Fine, I guess I can follow them to Skool. Just go in grab GIR then get out. Nothing fancy, and NO learning. Gha, how I hate Skool!" Zim followed the kidnapper to the old frightening building known as Skool.

"Strange that the _humans _haven't destroyed this torture chamber yet. I just hope Ms. Bitters isn't..eeep!" Zim turned to see the ice cold hand of Ms. Bitters on his shoulder.

"Zim, so nice to see you've finally made it to class. How many years has it been? 10 years of being TARDY? That gets you _ten years in the Tardy closet!_"

"NEVER!" Zim cried as he fled inside Skool. He ran through classrooms, in and out of the teacher's lounge and finally stopped outside in the playground.

"Lost her. Ha, that will show her that, gha!" Zim started to declare, until Ms. Bitters nabbed him from behind. Ms. Bitters took Zim to a little broom closet. The word broom was crossed out and above it was penciled "Tardy"

"Enjoy yourself, tardy boy." Ms. Bitters hissed as she threw Zim into the small Tardy closet. Zim looked at a small stain on the floor.

"Ms. Bitters, I think that stain is looking at me." Zim said, but Ms. Bitters had already closed the door.

2 hours later. Zim sat talking to the stain.

"Yes little stain, I know how it feels. To be unrecognized for your genius. Don't worry, you've met a kindred spirit."

3 hours later. Ms. Bitters opened the door and threw in another kid into the closet. Zim was standing in a corner.

"So _human, _what are you doing in here?" Zim asked.

"Um, my name is Keef, and I was late coming in from the bathroom." Keef said, "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" A sudden look of dread came over Zim,

"OH NO! Not Keef! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Stain, protect ME!

4 hours later. Zim was huddled in a dark corner as Keef kept jumping up and down around the room, shouting, "MY BEST FRIEND'S BACK, MY BEST FRIEND'S BACK!" Zim was about to go insane when he saw the pudgy little girl outside the broom closet. She still had GIR strapped to her back. She untied him and put in in front of her locker.

"GIR, it's me Zim! Your master! Get me out of here!" Zim ordered.

"Master? MASTER? MASTER?" GIR cried. He quickly removed the green dog suit, folded it, put it in his head, then started running around the hall,

"YEAH, YIPPEE, YAHOO, ALRIGHT, HALLELUJAH, MASTER'S BACK" GIR ran out of Skool, ran around the neighborhood, entered Zim's house and sat on the couch. His pig climbed up next to him.

"Piggy, wanna hear a secret? Okay, here it is. MASTER'S BACK!" GIR yelled into his piggy's ear. Zim was still trapped in the Tardy closet.

"Stupid, worthless robot! I have to get out of here!" Zim pulled and pulled on the door. Then he noticed a little label marked, 'Push.' Zim looked over at Keef.

"Did you know about this?" Zim asked.

"Yep" Keep replied. Zim looked him square in the eye.

"Then, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Zim demanded. Keef just shrugged. Zim opened the door just in time to see the little girl come by her locker.

"My piggy. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY PIGGY?" she yelled at Zim. Zim just stared blankly.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he ran out of Skool.

"_I WANT MY PIGGY BACK!" _the little girl screamed.

Tak

"Sizz-Lorr, do you have to smell like Beetle Borg fry grease?" Tak complained. Tak's Invader ship wasn't built for a big Irken like Sizz-Lorr.

"Hey, can I help it if MY ship was trashed by YOUR robot?" Sizz-Lorr looked at MiMi accusingly. MiMi hung her head in shame.

"Hey, leave her alone. It's NOT my fault the SIR repair unit put her brain in backwards. Curse Zim for destroying her. Just another reason why we must destroy Zim!" Tak declared. The Irken Invader ship sailed closer and closer to Planet Earth.

"Yes, this will teach Zim for quitting his banishment! He left me to deal with the Foodning, TWICE! This is the first time I've had a good vacation in years." Sizz-Lorr started to relax.

"FOOL! You just hit the reverse engines!" Tak screamed as Sizz-Lorr elbowed a small red switch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Tak.

End of Chapter 2


	3. The Intermission of DOOM!

"OOOOOOO!" the writer typed the last few letters on his keyboard. He was tied to his chair uncomfortably close to the computer screen. Behind him, a small shadowy figure commanded his attention.

"Why are you not writing my story, _human?_ Write, or be fed the beef of DOOM!" Zim screamed. The writer tried to move his head, but it was duct taped to the back of the chair.

"Please Lord Zim," the writer started to say

"That's My Dark Master to you." Zim said

"Fine, whatever. My Dark Master, could you be more descriptive? I'm having a hard time writing down locations. Where did this all happen? How could you know what Tak and Sizz-Lorr were doing if you were still on Earth? Also, why would you freeze your own base? Did you know Dib was in the Cookoo Hut? Can I write more for GIR?

"Silence! I cannot be bothered with details! Just keep typing my words. I want the world to know the terror that is ZIM!" Zim shouted gleefully.

"But, I wanted to write stories about the Angry Monkey Show." the writer whined. Sitting on his desk was a picture of the Angry Monkey.

"_Ooooh, that monkey!_ When I invade this planet, I will make that _monkey_pay! Now, quite staling, I wish to have the next 2000 chapters finished tonight! Then, when people read about my invasion of this planet, they will give monies to Zim. MWHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zim was laughing gleefully, when he knocked over a can of Poop Cola. For one brief moment, time stood still. The soda spilled over the keyboard. Sparks flew as the computer screen went blank.

"Hey, where did my words go? Give them to me, or suffer the consequent!" Zim leaped onto the desk and repeatedly kicked the screen.

"Aw, you spilled my last soda. Now how will I keep motivated? I might have to drink, gulp, COFFEE!" the writer said, clearly dreading the choice. Zim turned around and stared at the writer.

"You will keep motivated because I will let you live! Now, you may make Zim's story come back. I will be preparing horrible ways of torturing you when you fail." Zim walked backwards towards to large tube in the middle of the floor.

To be Continued?


	4. The Invasion Resumes!

Dib

Dib ran headlong towards town.

"I can't believe Zim escaped! How did he do that? I thought for sure he was gone for good the last time we met! He'll probably start that machine again! I've got to hurry!" Dib ran for about half a mile, before he realized town was 20 miles away. How could he reach Zim before he destroyed the world? Suddenly, Dib saw a truck in the distance.

"Perfect! If I can flag down that truck, maybe he'll take me to town! Yo! Hey, stop! The fate of earth hangs in the balance! Just sto...wait, it can't be!" Dib looked in horror as the truck stopped just a few feet ahead of him. In the driver's seat sat

"Gaz! Hehe, hey about your Game Slave..."

" I was on the final level! Plus, that was the only copy of 'Space Raiders' in America! I'll never get 100% thanks to you! DIE!" Gaz stomped on the gas peddle. Dib yet out a high pitched girly scream as Gaz tried to plow him down.

Zim

Meanwhile, Zim was doing some girly screaming of his own. The pudgy little girl had leaped on his back and started pounding and screaming,

"GIVE ME BACK MY PIGGY! I WANT MY PIGGY!" Zim managed to shake her off and activated his pack. Four spider like arms sprouted from his pack and carried him in a dark alley.

"Only one chance, I've got to change." He quickly placed a grey beard, hat and coat over his previous disguise. Now he looked somewhat like an Old Man. The pudgy little girl ran past him. She looked around, spotted old man Zim and picked him up.

"WHERE IS MY PIGGY GRAMPS?"

"Gaah, why are you asking me? I am clearly not the deviously intelligent being you saw just awhile ago. Maybe your tiny feeble mind cannot comprehend that I do not have the pig thing. BE GONE!" Old Man Zim explained, when the pudgy little girl went from demonic mode, and grew eyes bigger than any human should have.

"Please mister, that mean ol' bully just took my piggy wiggy. Do you know where him's went?"

"Eh? I told you, BE GONE!" Zim yelled. The little girl's eyes produced water. Zim was not impressed.

"No, nonononono! The bodily fluids will not have their ways with me!" Suddenly, GIR, dressed in his green dog suit ran by Zim.

"MASTER!" GIR cried as he hugged Old Man Zim. " Imissedyou!Were'dyougo?Didyoubringmesomething?Isittacos?Ohboytacos!" GIR ranted while the pudgy little girl's eyes went from anime back to red and demonic

"GIR, I think we'd better save the human back cracking ritual for later. GIR, GIR, let me out of your death grip! The human wants to do me bodily harm!"

"YOU TOOK MY PIGGY! I WANT HIM BACK NOW!"

Tak

Somewhere above Earth, an Irken invader ship hung powerless. Tak, Sizz-Lorr and MiMi were arguing, again.

"Ggggrrrhhh! why can't we go down to Earth and snatch Zim? I have so many horrible things in store for him! Take us there NOW!" Sizz-Lorr demanded. He sooo wanted to use the hot fry grease again. Tak was not amused.

"I've told you sweaty non-invader, we used up all our power getting away from the black hole you sent us to. MiMi! progress report!" MiMi was trying to connect a toaster to the fuse box. Tak smacked her head.

"Fine, I'll make the repairs myself. We are so close to defeating Zim. I will not fail now!"


End file.
